As an adjunct to the tremendous commercial success of recording tape cassettes in recent years, there has been widespread activity in developing and marketing storage and index units for these cassettes. Many of the units heretofore available have not found wide acceptance for various reasons, including relative cost factors and generally cumbersome size, particularly in relation to the small size of the cassettes themselves. The tape cassette filing unit embodying this invention overcomes the drawbacks of the currently available cassette storage systems.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a versatile, economical and efficient tape cassette filing unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tape cassette filing unit of simple but effective construction, which may be used in combination with a loose leaf binder and in which cassettes may be readily inserted and removed individually or in groups of two or more carried on a loose leaf support sheet.